


You Two Are A Handful

by Sampai66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon Keith, Gen, Krolia is awesome, Lance's mom is also awesome, M/M, alternative universe, ancient au, kid keith, kid lance, kid shenanigans, klance, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Keith and Lance will always compete with each other, no matter their age.  Drabble set in the Ancients AU.





	You Two Are A Handful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is a small drabble set in the Ancients AU created by @TayTeiArt. The idea popped into my head and I thought it would be fun to write! Thank you TayTei for this wonderful AU!

The waves crashed along the shore as the seagulls flew over head. Krolia could smell the salt in the air, it made her nose twitch, she let out a small sneeze. The humidity and all around moisture was something she was still getting use to. She’d have to get use to it considering how frequent Keith wants to visit. Minus the sinus irritation, these frequent visits to the shore were a welcome reprieve and they made Keith so happy.

She had been flying for about twenty minutes when Keith started to get a little restless inside his carrier. 

“ _Myshka_ , we’re almost there.” Keith popped his head out and glanced at her. “How much longer?” He whined. “Not much longer.” Keith snuggled back into his carrier and Krolia smiled. 

Keith was always impatient when they were on their way to visit Lance. And she knew it was only going to get worse as he got older. The bond that he and Lance formed was strong and Krolia was more than happy to see her little _myshka_ take to someone so fiercely.

But, he was also a five year old with a slight temper and currently his patience was waning as he started to squirm around in his carrier. “Keith,” Krolia started to pat the top of his head to soothe him. 

“Maaaa, are we there yet?”

Krolia chuckled, “Almost _myshka_.”

About five minutes later, the cove where they met up with Lance and his mother came into view. Krolia tapped the top of Keith’s head and pointed towards the cove. Keith’s eyes lit up with anticipation and started to fidget with excitement. 

Krolia touched down on the soft warm sand, making her way towards the middle of the cove where she could see Lance and Rosa lounging. Keith was practically hanging out of his carrier at this point, itching to make a run towards Lance.

“Whoa, Keith!” Krolia lifted him, untangling his feet from the carrier straps and sat him down on the beach. Not a moment later he took off towards the young mer. Krolia could see his wings flutter in an attempt to make his journey faster. A smile flitted across her face, Keith’s determination to see Lance filled her with happiness.

“Lance!” Keith shouted and tackled him into the sand. “Hi Keith!” Lance giggled.

“Good morning Rosa” Krolia greeted as she walked up to the group. Rosa looked up, “Morning Krolia, how was your trip here?”

“Fine, minus my sinuses acting up.” She sneezed right after as proof.   
Rosa laughed and gestured towards the spot next to her. “Come, sit. I brought goodies for you.”

While the mothers chatted and caught up with each other, Keith hopped off Lance and pulled something out of his satchel.

“I have something for you.” Keith held out his hand. In it laid a small pouch. “Here.” Keith pushed it towards Lance.

Lance smiled and his eyes were alight with curiosity, “What is it?”

“I’m not going to tell you! Open it!”

Lance took the small pouch and opened it, pouring the contents of it onto his open palm. Two small clip on stud earrings came out. He picked one up to examine it closely, “What is this stone?”

“It’s called opal.” 

“Did you make these?”

“I helped! My mom did most of it but she taught me somethings and I’m the one who found the opal!” Keith beamed with pride at Lance. 

“Whoa! These are so pretty!” Lance vibrated with happiness. “Mamá! Look at what Keith made me!” He held out the small earrings for her to see.

Rosa turned towards him and picked up the studs, “Wow, _mijo_. These are beautiful! Did you say thank you to Keith?”

“Thank you Keith!” Lance cheered towards Keith.

Keith smiled and a faint blush dusted his cheeks. “You’re welcome Lance.”

“Keith was so excited to give those to him.” Krolia whispered towards Rosa and she cooed at the sentiment.

“ _Mijo_ , why don’t we put them on so you can wear them?”

“Yes mamá!” Lance scooted closer and she started to take off his old ear cuffs, replacing them with the new ones. “Ok, all done.” She gasped, “They look very nice _mijo_!”

Lance fluttered his ear fins at her, then to Keith flashing him a toothy grin.  
“I liked the opal because it is shiney like your tail.” Keith said shyly.

Lance threw his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him into a hug. “I really really like them Keith!”

While the two boys played, Rosa gossiped about her shoal and its members. Krolia, though having never met any of them, found entertainment in her stories. The lives of mers seemed to be much more social and flamboyant than that of dragons.

“O guess what!” Lance shouted. “My tail fins got bigger! Look Keith!” He flapped his fins around. “I think they are bigger than your wings now!”

“What! No they aren’t!” Keith screeched back.

“Yes they are!” Lance crossed his arms and turned his nose up.

“No they aren’t!” Keith seethed back. 

He stood up and clenched his fists. Shooting Lance a glare and then squeezing his eyes shut. He scrunched his nose and hunched his shoulders up to his ears in concentration. He started to vibrate slightly while Lance looked on with wide eyes.

Krolia and Rosa looked over from their conversation and noticed Keith standing up with his fists clenched. Krolia furrowed her brow in concern, “Keith?..Are you alright?”

A small POP rang through the air and Keith’s left wing sprouted an extra inch. Krolia’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

Not five seconds later, another small POP was heard and Keith’s right wing grew to match the other. He collapsed to his knees and was breathing heavily. “Keith!” Lance, Krolia and Rosa all shouted in panic. Krolia rushed forward and scooped him up. “Baby are you alright? What were you thinking?! Are you hurt?” She soothed his hair down and started to rock him back and forth in her lap.

Keith smiled up at her and then smirked at Lance. “My wings are as big as your fins now.” Lance beamed up at him with shiny eyes, he had thought Keith was hurt and was scared for him. He giggled and grabbed Keith’s hand and held on tight.

“Of all the waves and tides in the sea. You scared us little one.” Rosa chuckled as she ran her hand along Lance’s back to soothe him.

“Keith don’t you ever do that again or so help me you’ll be grounded until you are an elder dragon.” Krolia threatened and smooshed him against her bosum. 

“Maaaaaaa, I’m fine.” Keith drawled as his eyes started to droop.

“You’re not fine _myshka_. You wore yourself out.”

Lance yawned as if on cue. “Are you sleepy my little guppy?” Rosa noticed Lance leaning into her side.

“How about you two take a nap before we fly back.” Krolia asked but Keith had already drifted off to sleep in her arms. She pulled a blanket from her satchel and handed it to Rosa. She laid it down on the sand, followed by Lance, then Keith. They automatically gravitated towards each other and wrapped their arms around one another. Krolia grabbed the ends of the blanket and wrapped them up tight.

Rosa shook her head in exasperation, “What are we going to do with these two?” 

Krolia sighed in exasperation. “They are certainly a handful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think about Keith willing his wings to grow hehe :)


End file.
